


Perfect Strangers

by Cali_LA_Girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Central Park, Fluff, Lecrit's prompt, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Stranger, jogger!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_LA_Girl/pseuds/Cali_LA_Girl
Summary: Alec jogs in the same park every day at 5pm and every day, no matter the weather, he sees the same guy sitting on the same bench by the pond, reading a book, writing on his tablet, talking on the phone. They share a smile every day.





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves!
> 
> A few days ago someone brought back Lu's prompt thread (Lecrit - everyone should read her fics, they're brilliant) and I got the urge to write one. So.. here you go!  
> I hope you will enjoy this little cute, kinda fluffy fic.
> 
> Not beta-read. English is not my first language. Tell me your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!

It was a Monday afternoon and Alec just got of work. He exited the Museum of Modern Art and headed for his apartment. He lived close to his workplace, so even though he hated all the commotion and rush, taking a cab just to get 3 blocks further would be pointless. He would just be stuck in traffic and he hated traffic jams with passion.

 

At home, he stripped from his all-black attire and changed into shorts and a faded tank top. Drinking a whole glass of water in one go, he took his phone, headphones and left the apartmment.

It was before 5 p.m. and the streets were crowded. Alec slipped past the people and headed to Cental Park. Clicking _play_ on his jogging playlist, he run into the park.

 

It was his every day ritual, a moment he had just for himself. Fresh air, music and freedom.

 

The park was packed. Children were blithely playing, while their parents were watching them with caution and fondness. A few young couples were having a picnic, one particularly bold boy feeding his girlfriend with strawberries. She took the fruit into her mouth laughing gleefully, then pulling him in for a kiss. A little bit further, he saw a group of teenagers blasting upbeat music from a wireless speaker and acting all weird, dancing around. He run into more secluded area, noticing an old couple on a bench in the shade. An old lady had a soft smile on her marked by the time face, eyes reminiscent, her head on her husband's arm. A man next to her had one arm around her shoulders, holding her delicate hand in his, drawing small circles at the back of it. They both looked lost in thoughts, holding each other with a great care and affection. Alec felt a pang of jealousy. Looking at this old couple made him feel lonely and.. wanting something more. Wanting to love just as much as they loved.  
  
He reluctantly tear his eyes from them and continued his run. And then, he noticed him. The most gorgeous man Alec has ever saw. Sitting on a bench, holding a book on his lap, but not really reading. He had his head tilted to one side, eyes half-closed, enjoying the warm sunbeams on his face. The guy was tanned, his skin glowing, almost shimmering. His eyes were kohled, with a little gold specks on his eyelids. Lips full and soft, subtly parted in blissful expression. Alec lowered his gaze. The man was wearing silky purple shirt, three buttons undone. Underneath he could see several necklaces of different lenghts. His black skin-tight pants were too much for Alec, so he quickly looked up. The man must have felt Alec's stare, cause he opened his eyes completely and smiled softly, eyes dark and hazy. Alec, not entirely sure what he's doing, smiled back. The man kept his gaze for a while, when his phone rang breaking the moment. Alec jogged further, thinking about big dark eyes and luscious lips.. He smiled involuntarily, a shiver going down his spine.

 

_A man can dream, right?_

 

_\- - - -_

 

The next day was awful. Alec couldn't sleep at night tossing and turning, finally dozing off in the morning and he end up oversleeping. The sky was grey, dark clouds hanging dangerously low, wind blowing strongly. It couldn't bring anything good. His assumptions were confirmed just an hour later. That day they had a sightseeing group of 15 lousy teenagers, who were a nightmare to say the least. It was like they were sent there straight from hell to make Alec's day even more abysmal.

 

Then on his break, he spilled his coffee on his uniform and was told off by his boss. He got off work earlier, but just as he was exiting the museum, a rainstorm started. As a result, Alec got home soaking wet, cursing under his breath. That day was so horrible, nothing could make it better. Or _almost_ nothing. A pizza would do the trick. Jumping into hot shower, he calmed down a little. When he got out, the sky cleared a little, shy beams of sun peeping through the windows. Wanting nothing more than to blow off some steam, Alec put a shirt and shorts on.

 

Today the park was much more empty. Nobody was lying on wet grass or playing at a playground. Moving towards the alleyway at side of the pond, he noticed someone in front of one bench and his breath caught in his throat. _It couldn't be.. could it?_

 

He jogged closer to the tall, lean figure. Yes. It was him. The guy from yesterday. The man Alec was thinking about the whole night. He was wearing ripped jeans, tight black top and a red flannel. His hair had a few red streaks, and as he run his fingers through them absentmindedly, Alec noticed that his nails were painted black. The man was pacing back and forth, talking on the phone in a hushed voice. Suddenly he looked up, his lips in tight line. But when he noticed Alec, his previously clouded eyes cleared and a small smile took over his face, his shoulders relaxing instantly. Alec returned the smile feeling light-headed.

 

Okay, that day didn't seem to be so awful anymore.

 

\- - - -

 

On the third day, he felt strangely excited when he thought about jogging.

 

“ _Come on, it was a coincidence for sure,”_ he tried to convince himself only to not feel disappointment if the man wasn't there. _“Even if he will be there.. it won't change a thing.”_

 

But when he saw the man on the bench, reading a book, his heartbeat quickened. The guy looked up smiling. Alec swallowed his nervousness and waved at him without thinking. The man's smile widened as he closed the book, keeping one finger inside to mark the page he was on, and waved back in a flourish. Alec blushed grinning stupidly and run further into the park thinking about a gracefulness in man's movements, kindness in his smile and.. his almost totally transparent shirt, showing off most of his perfectly sculpted chest. Suddenly it was harder to breathe and harder to run.

 

_Fuck._

 

\- - - -

 

The whole scenario was repeating every day for over the week. Alec jogged into Central Park around 5 p.m. and every time, no matter the weather, the man was there. He was always reading a book, writing something on his tablet or talking on the phone. Sometimes he was just sitting there enjoying the sun and fresh air. But every day, like some mysterious power was drawing his eyes to Alec the moment, he was entering this part of the park, he was looking up. His smile was always wide and sincere, eyes shining with kindness but also.. anticipation? Alec couldn't really put a finger on it. Sometimes they waved at each other grinning like idiots, but neither of them ever really stopped to introduce himself or to say anything.

 

With time, Alec noticed more and more about that guy. On Mondays he looked a little less cheerful and his clothes were a little toned down. On Fridays he was shedding glee all around, his fingers dancing in the air or on his lap with his every move. Alec has also caught the way in which his eyes crinkled when he read and how he bit his lower lip when he was focused on his tablet's screen.

 

He also caught a few book titles, the man was reading and it.. awakened his interest. There were some classics, showing the guy was smart. Alec knew “ _One hundred years of solitude”_ and _“Wuthering heights”_ but the name _“Off campus (Bend or Break)”_ didn't ring a bell. So as soon as he got home he looked it up.  
  
“Okay, let's see,” he scratched the nape of his neck. Then his eyes widened. “Is- is it a man/man romance? Oh my God.”

 

Shocked, but more and more curious, he bought this book and read it in one night. Sue him. It was a damn good book.

 

But on one particularly hot Wednesday, the guy wasn't there. Alec looked at his watch confused. The same time, the same place. He sighed pitifully glancing at the bench for the last time.

 

On Thursday, on a bench was a couple whispering sweet nothings to themselves. Alec looked around almost tripping over once or twice, but the man wasn't there.

 

He was frustrated and mopey. He didn't even notice earlier how a few second and a little wave from the gorgeous man were always bringing his spirits up.

 

“It's insane. I don't even know this guy. I don't even know his _name_ for fuck's sake _._ ” Alec tried to tell himself. “Why do I care?”

 

\- - - -

 

On Friday Alec was jogging by the pond when he noticed that his shoelace is untied. He stopped and bent down to tie it.

 

Suddenly he felt somebody's stare on him. He slowly turned his head around just to be blessed by the sight of the gorgeous guy dressed in a maroon button up shirt and suspenders. Fuckin _suspenders._ His eyes were dark and shining with passion, his lips curled up in a smirk. His gaze wandered down to Alec's ass, then back to his eyes and he winked.

 

Alec blushed furiously and got up as fast as he could. But apparently too fast. He stumbled and almost fell down on his face. Hearing a giggle from the bench, he run away, cursing himself under his breath.

 

“ _Great,”_ he muttered _. “Now he definitely thinks I am a failure. Why it always has to happen to me?”_

 

\- - - -

 

For the next two weeks Alec found himself wanting more. The guy was on the bench every day and every day he looked more and more enticing. He was openly checking him out and winking when Alec was blushing. Sometimes he was just smiling his sexy smile, making Alec get hot and bothered.

 

So it wasn't really a surprise, when one day, jogging past another couple wrapped in each other, he found himself wanting to ask the guy out. To talk to him, to get to know him properly, maybe making him laugh once or twice, to be the reason of his soft smile, maybe hold his hand. To spend more time with that appealing, beautiful, sexy as hell man.

 

“What do I do Izzy?” he asked his sister that night. “I'm so lost.”

She smiled wildly, her eyes shining with excitement. “Oh, Alec. You have to go to the guy and just ask him out. Don't overthink this, just..” she squeezed his arm reassuringly, “Go with the flow. Everything will be alright.”

“Hey, I don't overthink things,” Alec retorted, then sighed. “Do I?”

“Listen. From what you were saying, he is clearly interested in you too. Maybe he just isn't sure how do you feel about him? We all know how perfectly you can block emotions. Just.. you don't have to do it anymore. Go for it, Alec.”

 

So he agreed.

 

The next day he was scared as hell, but also excited. He hasn't slept at all that night, worrying and thinking through every possible scenario. The whole day in work felt like a week. There was no much to do, so for the last hour, he was just sitting, looking at the clock, counting minutes.

 

“Got a date today Lightwood?” Maia, his co-worker and one of his closest friends teased.

“Wha- No!” he denied in high-pitched voice, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Right,” Maia chuckled. “You can't lie at all Alec. It's okay, you'll tell me when you're ready.”

He just nodded thankfully, not wanting to share his stupid crush on a stranger with yet another person. Even if it's just Maia and he was certain, she would never judge him.

 

Back in his apartment, he took his time showering and taming his hair. Putting on new shorts and tight tank top Izzy has got for him, he left his building with butterflies in his stomach. He had to stop at the gate to the park to take a deep breath and calm himself down. Finally, he entered.

 

But the man wasn't there.

 

“ _Perfect,”_ he thought. _“Just when I built the courage to finally take a step forward, he isn't here.”_

 

He swallowed the bitter taste of disappointment. This has happened before, the guy disappeared for one or two days, then he always was back with his brilliant smile, pretty eyes and annoyingly tight clothes.

 

But when after a whole week he still wasn't there, Alec started worrying.

 

“I mean.. what could have happened? I didn't do anything to scare him off.. did I?” he was pacing back and forth in his apartment.

“Alec, stop,” Izzy caught his arm, pulling him on to the couch. “Maybe he had an family emergency. Or a work-trip. Or something else. It could be anything.”

 

Alec shook his head, looking defeated.

 

“Yeah, I know that. I know. I just..” he trailed off, feeling really stupid, “I hope he will come back. I miss him,” he added in small voice.

“Oh, dear brother. You're so far gone.” Izzy chuckled hugging him tightly.

 

\- - - -

 

When Cat and Ragnor offered him a trip, he declined. But then, as the work was getting tiring and he couldn't find an inspiration to create anything or find any joy in it, Magnus decided it's time for a small break.

 

So he packed and joined his crazy friends in their adventurous roadtrip for two weeks. It was fun, a kind of fun, you only get to experience once in a while. He was more relaxed and inspired now, he could feel the magical tingling and a rush of energy in his fingers and the rest of his body, ready to create something new, to do something big and exciting.

 

But now, he was sitting on a bench in Central Park, near the pond, absorbing the serenity and silence in the center of a city jungle. He liked coming here for some time, to read or just.. be. Be with nature, be with himself. And obviously _not_ to check out this hot mess of a sexy jogger every day at 5pm, not even in the slightest.

 

Magnus was so invested in his book that he didn't even notice the sudden shadow on the pages.

 

"Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!"

 

\- - - -

 

Alec stood there frozen, not able to say anything after his outburst. What was he thinking? The man was weirded out and he cannot blame him. They didn't even know each other and now he is shouting at the innocent stranger? He was still sitting on the bench, a book opened in his lap, his eyes widened in shock and his face even more perfect up close. Then his expression turned from bewildered into amused one and he burst out laughing.

 

Alec blushed bright red and was hoping that the earth will swallow him right then right there.

 

"Sorry, I don't know why I did this," he mumbled and turned to run away, but a strong grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Wait," the other man said. "I think I owe you an explanation. And.." he giggled, "My name. So you will know who you were worrying about."

 

He reached out his hand to Alec with interest and mirth twinkling in his eyes. “I'm Magnus. And you are?”

Alec took his hand and shook it lightly. “Alexan-Alec.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said stretching vowels, “It's nice to finally put a name to your pretty face.”

 

Alec blushed shifting awkwardly on his feet.

 

“Please, sit,” Magnus said, patting the bench next to him. “So.. I was on a trip with my friends, I-”

“No Magnus, you don't have to tell me. We don't even know each other.”

“Yet,” Magnus winked. “And I'm really flattered, but I have to ask.. why were you worried about me?”

 

Alec sighed, looking straight forward.

 

“I- I'm not sure.”

 

Magnus hummed, but said nothing.

 

“It's just.. I don't know. It will sound cheesy and probably really creepy, but.. seeing you here every day just for a few seconds always brightened my day. I have never been in situation like this before, but..” Alec swallowed through the lump in his throat. “Do you.. want to maybe go out with me? For a coffee or dinner or..”

 

He looked up at Magnus and seeing his shocked expression he started rambling. “Of course.. you don't have to, I just- Nevermind, forget about this, I-”

 

Magnus hushed him, one finger lingering close to Alec's lips. “I would love to Alexander,” he smiled softly.

Alec's mouth dropped open. “R- really? You.. want to?”

“Of course I want to go on a date with you,” Magnus chuckled. “It's about damn time really. I wanted to ask you out from the day I saw you, but you always run away so fast. I wasn't sure if you're.. interested.”

“Oh,” was all Alec could cough up. In the heat of the moment, he looked at the gorgeous man in front of him and let his gaze wander slowly around Magnus' face. His brown eyes kohl-lined, glittery eyeshadow on his eyelids. His lips full and soft, his hair flawless. " _It's like he's effortlessly beautiful."_

 

“So.. I know I'm all gross and sweaty now, but.. wanna grab a coffee?” he smiled shyly, hopefully.

 “Yeah," Magnus just smirked. "Oh, and don't worry. I would love to see you all sweaty and gross more often. But maybe in more.. private location.”

 

Alec blushed, but couldn't conceal a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips, as a shiver went down his spine.

 

\- - - -

 

Alec exited the museum and took off. Today the people seemed happier and kinder than any other day. He rushed home with a small package, he picked up on his way. He entered his apartment with a wide grin and growing excitement.

 

“I'm home!” he called out.

 

Then he appeared. Looking dashing as always in tight leather pants and unbuttoned burgundy shirt, exquisite makeup and styled hair. The man of his dreams. The love of his life.

 

“Well, hello there,” he said.

 

Alec took a few steps torwards Magnus and pecked his lips sofly.

 

“Happy first anniversary husband,” he murmured, giving him a small jewelery box.

“Happy anniversary darling,” he smiled warmly, eyes full of affection. “I thought we agreed on this - no gifts.”

“It's.. different. Open it.” Alec said with a mystery and anticipation in his eyes.

 

Magnus grinned unpacking his present glancing at Alec. Then he looked down and stilled. “My- my necklace? How-how did you-”

“I found it in the park and gave them to fix. I know how much it matter to you.”

 

Magnus looked up at him misty-eyed.

“I thought I lost it forever. The only thing that I have left from my mother..” his voice wavered. “You must have been looking for it for ages!”

“Well, it took me a while, but..” Alec's lips twitched up as he took Magnus' hand caressing it subtly. “It was worth it.”

 

Magnus pulled him closer and gazed into his eyes.

“I love you. So much.”

“And I love you,” Alec whispered and kissed his husband fondly.

 

They parted smiling, foreheads together, eyes still closed.

 

“Who would have thought,” Magnus murmured, “That I'll marry a stranger who shouted at me for leaving for two weeks, not even knowing my name.”

 

Alec chuckled. “Well, I know it now.”

 

Magnus smirked his gaze suddenly darker and full of lust. “Oh, I hope you do. Cause you'll be screaming it all night tonight.”

 

Then he tugged at the end of Alec's shirt. “Come on,” he said walking backwards toward their bedroom. “Let me thank you properly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me you may find me at golden-state-california on Tumblr and Cali_LA_Girl on Twitter
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
